Hermione's death
by fred weasley2
Summary: This is a story about the feelings of everyone after Hermione dies. It starts as different people's thoughts then leads to a proper story.
1. Ron's thoughts

1.1.1.1 Ron  
  
  
  
She's actually dead.  
  
I cannot believe it.  
  
Why? Why did he have to kill her straight after our fight? She died thinking…thinking I h..hated her, when I l..love her.  
  
I can't go on without her. How will I survive? I just wish she hadn't gone out that night, when she was captured by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I love her so much, but never told her, and I never will be able to. Why? Why? I might just go out later, with a knife, maybe, and join hermione. 


	2. Harry's thoughts

1.1.1.1 Harry  
  
OH MY GOD. Hermione is dead.  
  
She is really dead. I just can't believe it.  
  
Ron looked so sad and upset at dinner, I just hope he's ok. I know he loved her. But I feel so sorry for them, because when she died, they had just had a huge fight and Ron had shouted at Hermione, saying he hated her.  
  
But, I have a feeling she didn't hate him, because at breakfast I saw her staring into his eyes, but only for a second. 


	3. Neville's thoughts

1.1.1.1 Neville  
  
Hermione's dead  
  
Hermione's dead  
  
Hermione's dead.  
  
I just can't believe it. She was such a good witch and she didn't deserve to die. Why did You-Know-Who have to kill her? I loved her, I really did, and now she's gone.  
  
Wait! I know what to do to help Hermione rest in peace. Kill the one who brought this upon her! I need to kill Harry Potter. 


	4. Draco's thoughts

1.1.1.1 Draco  
  
Yes! The mudblood has either died or just been kidnapped! I hope she has died. She is quite valuable to the lord though, so she might not have been. Oh well. If she hasn't I'm sure potty will go after her and get both of them killed. 


	5. Chapter 1

Chapter one of the real story.  
  
Disclaimer: everything belongs to the great J.K.Rowling except the story.  
  
  
  
" Must kill Harry. Must have revenge. Must kill Harry. " Neville was chanting as he walked through the beds in the dormitory. He stopped in front of a bed. It was Harry's. " Neville? What on earth are you doing? " Asked Harry, sleepily. " Must kill Harry. Must have revenge. Must kill Harry. "  
  
" Neville? Hello? Anyone in there? " Said Harry. He quickly jumped up and grabbed his wand. He performed the full body bind, sending Neville falling to the ground.  
  
' What on earth was up with him? ' Thought Harry.  
  
He decided to release Neville, and as soon as he did, Neville jumped up.  
  
" What was that for, Harry? "  
  
" You were in a trance, saying ' Must kill Harry. Must have revenge. Must kill Harry' and it was kinda freaky. " Said Harry.  
  
" Oh, was I? I didn't realise! " And with that Neville went back to his bed and fell asleep straight away.  
  
Harry pondered over it for about half an hour but eventually fell asleep.  
  
*************Neville's POV******************  
  
What on earth happened back there? I just can't remember any thing that went on. It was as though I was in a coma or something, except Harry said I was chanting something. He said I was in a trance.  
  
Scary.  
  
************End POV****************  
  
  
  
A/N: hope you like the story so far! Sorry it's quite short. The next chapter will be short as well, but it will have lots more excitement! 


	6. Chapter 2

1.1.1.1 Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The next morning, at breakfast, the whole Griffindor table was quite. Ron was extra quite, and he looked ready to cry.  
  
" Ron? Are you ok? "  
  
" Oh Harry, you will never know what I'm going through."  
  
" Sure about that Ron? I mean, my parents have died. "  
  
" Yeah, but you were just a baby. "  
  
" So? I still miss them and love them. "  
  
" Yeah, well, you didn't really know them. "  
  
" I suppose. "  
  
" How am I going to cope, I mean she probably hates me. "  
  
" Ron, I think she knows you love her. "  
  
" How would you know? "  
  
" 'Cos she was staring into your eyes for about a minute yesterday morning. "  
  
" What? "  
  
" I saw her stare at you with a loving look in her eyes. "  
  
" Oh my god. "  
  
" Ron? We need to get to class. "  
  
" Oh, what do we have? "  
  
" Defence against the dark arts. "  
  
" Oh, who's our teacher? "  
  
" Professor McGonagall Is teaching just now, until they get a replacement. "  
  
" Ok. Let's go. "  
  
So Harry and Ron went to defence against the dark arts, but when they walked in, they got a shock, as professor McGonagall wasn't standing at the front off the class, but in her place was Sirius black!  
  
" Oh my gosh!!!!! Sirius!! " Harry ran up and gave Sirius a huge hug.  
  
" Harry, it's so good to see you again! "  
  
The whole class just sat in surprise as harry and Sirius hugged.  
  
" Ok class, back to work. Harry, I'll talk to you later. "  
  
Harry took his seat next to Ron and took his books out.  
  
The rest of the day passed slowly, and eventually it was dinnertime.  
  
***********Rons POV***********  
  
'I'm going to do this. I WILL join Hermione.' I said to myself as I walked down the stairs to the entrance hall. It was the perfect time, since Harry was at quidditch practise. I patted my pocket. I reached the front doors and walked down the steps. I walked to the lake and saw the giant squid. I knelt down and took the knife from my pocket, held it high, and said  
  
" Goodbye, world. " I pushed the knife deep into my chest.  
  
*************End POV************  
  
  
  
A/n: sorry about the cliffy! I might not get the next chapter up for a while! 


	7. Chapter 3

Chap 3  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " Harry screamed as he zoomed along on his firebolt to where Ron was lying.  
  
" Oh, Ron, how could you do this to me? "  
  
Harry scooped up Ron's limp body, and got on his broom. He flew up to the hospital wing with Ron's body and lay him on the bed. Madame Pomfrey came bustling through.  
  
" Potter? What on earth are you doing here?"  
  
" Madame Pomfrey, Ron just killed himself."  
  
" What?" she gasped " Fetch Dumbledore immediately."  
  
So Harry started up to Dumbledores, but bumped into him on the way.  
  
" What's the rush, Harry?"  
  
" Professor, Ron just killed himself."  
  
" What? Come on then Harry, to the hospital wing."  
  
When they reached the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey had revived Ron.  
  
"It was hard, but I managed to revive him."  
  
"Thank you, thank you!" said Harry, exhausted. "Can I see him?"  
  
"Yes, of course, go on in."  
  
Harry walked in and spotted Ron.  
  
"Hey Ron! How you feeling?"  
  
"Why did you save me?"  
  
"Cos I don't want both my best friends dead."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Cheer up, Ron."  
  
Just then Madame Pomfrey walked in.  
  
"The professor says you are to be allowed out now."  
  
"oh, ok" said Ron  
  
************************  
  
"What's wrong? Are you ok?" asked Harry.  
  
"Mmm.. Oh, what?"  
  
"I said, are you ok?"  
  
"yeah, im ok."  
  
With that Ron went up to the dorm.  
  
A/n: hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Next chapter will be the fight between Harry and Voldie, hopefully. 


	8. Chapter 4

Chap 4  
  
The next day, Harry made his decision.  
  
" Ron, I have to go and find Voldemort. If I don't, I will just be putting off my death. He has risen and he will come looking for me. If I go to him, maybe I can save some people, like you."  
  
" Oh, Harry. You don't have to do this."  
  
"I do, and you know I do."  
  
"Well, its not like I can stop you."  
  
"You're right there!"  
  
"Maybe you'll live through it. Or maybe you won't."  
  
"Ron, if I'm not back tomorrow, then tell Dumbledore where I've gone."  
  
"Ok. Goodbye, Harry."  
  
"Goodbye Ron."  
  
So Harry left on his firebolt. He hadn't looked for very long when he heard someone shout, "STUPIFY!" he fell to the ground, stunned.  
  
"So, the famous Harry Potter has come to the rescue of his girlfriend." Harry could vaguely hear this voice. He shot up and found himself lying on the ground, surrounded by Death Eaters. Lying next to him was Hermione. She appeared to be sleeping.  
  
"So, Harry, you've awoken. You stupid boy, to think you could creep up on me!"  
  
Harry turned around to see Voldemort standing over him. He shook Hermione to wake her up.  
  
"There's no use shaking her."  
  
"She's not d..d..dead, is she?"  
  
"No, just under a sleeping spell. Do you want me to wake her up?"  
  
"YES."  
  
"No need to shout, Harry. I'm not going to harm her. Its you I want."  
  
"Well let her go then."  
  
"Ok." he pointed his wand at Hermione and said a few words. Hermione woke up and screamed.  
  
"Shush, Hermione, its ok. We all thought you had died!" said Harry  
  
"Right, you, girl. You're free to go."  
  
"Harry, I won't leave you."  
  
"Go Hermione. Go and tell Dumbledore about this and find Ron and comfort him. He almost killed himself when he thought you were dead." Harry whispered to her. She walked out the circle of death eaters and ran away.  
  
"So, Harry. It is time to duel."  
  
"Give me my wand back, then."  
  
"Of course. If I didn't it wouldn't be fair."  
  
So Voldemort handed Harry his wand. Suddenly Harry remembered about 'prior incantatem.' What should he do? He couldn't fight Voldemort with their wands, as they wouldn't duel properly.  
  
"Let's fight." Said Voldemort. So they fought, slowly, never hitting each other. Suddenly Voldemort stopped fighting and dropped his wand. He stood still, concentrating. Suddenly a sword fell at his feet. Harry decided to copy him, to see if it would work for him. He saw the sword fall at his feet and picked it up, pocketing his wand. They fought with the swords. Harry didn't know how he was so good with the sword, he guessed his father must have been an expert. Harry was slowly getting closer to Voldemort's wand. He remembered something Sirius had once told him, ' Two brother wands are stronger than one. They can perform any curse or spell, even if the handler isn't ready for that spell.' Harry quickly grabbed Voldemort's wand and performed the killing curse on Voldemort. A bright green light erupted from the wands and Voldemort erupted into flames, finally dying. The Death Eaters fled from the scene. Harry was thrown back against a tree and blacked out.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Harry could be dead right now, and your worried about whether You-Know-Who is dead?" said professor McGonagoll to snape.  
  
"Minerva, we must simply hope for the best, and if he hasn't appeared by tonight, I will search for him personally, ok?"  
  
"Yes, headmaster, but what if he's dead right now?"  
  
"Professor McGonagoll, calm down." Said a solemn Snape.  
  
"I'll miss potter. He was always a good student. I was only horrid to him because I was jealous, now he probably will die hating me." Snape was almost crying. "I was always jealous of James and Lily. They were such good friends. I never had any friends." Suddenly Snape just broke down.  
  
"Stop your whimpering, Severus, I'm sure Harry is fine." Said Remus. Suddenly the door burst open and Hagrid walked in.  
  
"Professor, I just 'eard the news! Harry couldn't o' died, could 'e?"  
  
"I'm sorry Hagrid, we have no other news telling us otherwise." Said the headmaster.  
  
"No, I won't believe it. I WON'T." shouted Hagrid.  
  
At that point Severus looked at his arm.  
  
"What is it, Severus?"  
  
"Look, headmaster, the dark mark has gone."  
  
"What? This can only mean one thing." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"What, headmaster? Surely, it doesn't mean he is finally gone?" asked professor McGonagoll.  
  
" Yes it does. We can celebrate now. The only downside is, the effort probably killed Harry. We shall go down and announce the good news and the bad news. Professors, gather everyone into the great hall." Said Dumbledore.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Students of Hogwarts, we have some amazing news, but we also have some very, very sad news. The good news is that Voldemort has finally died. Harry Potter has killed him. The bad news is we believe Harry Potter has died at the same time. We will now have a minute of silence. Please bow you're heads and think of Harry."  
  
The hall suddenly dropped silent at these words. Everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes, even the Slytherins.  
  
Suddenly the doors opened quietly and someone crept in. no one even looked up.  
  
"Remember Harry Potter." Said Dumbledore. 


	9. Chapter 5

Chap 5  
  
"Remember me? Why?"  
  
"Harry! We..we thought you were dead!" stuttered Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, I'm not." He answered. Suddenly Snape ran down the hall and hugged Harry madly. The whole hall fell silent at this amazing act. They had never seen Snape being nice to a Griffindor.  
  
"Em, have you gone mad?" Harry asked Snape, when he finally let go.  
  
" Sorry, long story. I'll talk to you later." said Snape.  
  
"Ok." Just then Ron and Hermione came running up.  
  
"Harry, thank you for saving Hermione."  
  
"Oh Harry, I thought you were dead!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"So I've heard, Hermione!" said Harry, laughing.  
  
"So, students of Hogwarts. When you go home tomorrow, you can tell your parents the wonderful news." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Dumbledore, can I talk to you? Alone?" said Harry.  
  
"Of course. Go straight up to my office and say your name at the gargoyle." So Harry walked up to Dumbledores office. "Harry Potter" he said to the gargoyle. It jumped aside. Suddenly Sirius came running up.  
  
"Oh, head master, it's not tr-?" he stopped mid-sentence "Harry? You're alive?"  
  
"It looks like it, doesn't it Sirius?"  
  
"Oh Harry, I was so worried. You can live with me now!"  
  
"But, what about everything that's happened?"  
  
"Dumbledore has freed me. I can go where ever I want!"  
  
"Oh Sirius, that's so good! I presume Dumbledore also gave you the DADA job, then?"  
  
"Yeah! Its great, isn't it?"  
  
Just then Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"Ah, Sirius. I see you came to my office then. Harry, would you mind explaining what happened when Voldemort died?"  
  
"The Dark Lord is dead?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yes, he is." said Dumbledore. So Harry explained everything for when he left to look for Voldemort yesterday, until now.  
  
" So I used both wands to perform the killing curse. I remembered what you told me about brother wands, Sirius. Voldemort erupted into flames, and I was thrown back against a tree and blacked out. I woke up and apperated just outside of Hogwarts and walked up here and crept into the great hall. You know the rest." Once finished his story,  
  
Harry was told to go down to the hospital wing.  
  
****************************  
  
The next day, on the Hogwarts express, Harry told Ron, Hermione, Neville, Fred, George and Ginny his tale of fighting Voldemort. He also explained how Snape had been jealous of him, Ron and Hermione's friendship. He found out that Ron had asked Hermione out!  
  
When he got off at platform 9 ¾ he saw Sirius standing waiting for him.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"Harry, come on, get a move on!"  
  
  
  
End  
  
A/n: did you enjoy my story? Please r/r my hp5! This story won't have a sequel. Oh, thanks to Phoenix flames, jessiCA, darkened soul and lightning bug for reviewing! This is going to have one last chapter that will tell you everything about what they do when they've left school. I might do another chapter on how Draco feels about all this, but maybe not.  
  
PS. I just have to say, if your confused about the part where Sirius is teaching, he didn't get a chance to talk to Harry, so that was when they talked. Oh, yeah, I know Voldie is ooc in the last chapter, when he just lets Hermione go, but I couldn't help but do that! 


	10. Epilogue

In the Future!?  
  
A/n: this is a chapter on what happens to the trio when they leave Hogwarts! Enjoy.  
  
"Coming honey!"  
  
"Oh, do hurry up dear, we're going to be late!"  
  
"Just a minute! I just need to put on my eyeliner!"  
  
'I can't believe it's our school reunion. We can meet up with all our friends.' He thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on sweetheart!"  
  
"I don't know what to wear!"  
  
"Wear that lovely blue dress you got for a wedding gift. It really suits you!"  
  
"Ok, I'll be down in a mo."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry!" Ron shouted, as he saw his previous best friend.  
  
"Ron, how are you doing?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm doing great, how about you?" Ron replied.  
  
Their wives had disappeared off to the food table.  
  
"Harry!" that was the second shout of joy he heard!  
  
"Oh my gosh! Hermione Granger?" he heard himself say.  
  
"Well, Hermione's right!" said Ron.  
  
"What? You two are married?" gasped Harry.  
  
"Yep! We've been married for three months now!"  
  
"Why wasn't I invited to your wedding?" demanded Harry.  
  
"Well, you were. But you must have been away when we called you to invite you. And you never showed up, so I had to get Charlie to be my best man." Said Ron, in one breath.  
  
"Why not Fred or George? What about Percy? Why Charlie?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, I could only have one best man, so if I asked Fred, George would get jealous, and vice versa! And Percy's just to bossy, smart and strict to be my best man. I needed someone laid back, so Charlie was the best option."  
  
"I presume you've just got back from your honeymoon, then?"  
  
"Last night, we got back. We were staying in New York, very exotic, but not very magical. We had to act like muggles, with eckeltiricity and stuff. We couldn't even receive letters there!"  
  
"Electricity, Ron!" said Hermione, giggling.  
  
"Well, if you couldn't receive letters, you won't know what I've been up to, will you?"  
  
"What have you been up to, Harry?"  
  
"Well, I've been busy with my love life. I'm married!"  
  
"To who?" asked Ron, eagerly.  
  
"I'll give you three guesses!"  
  
"Em… lavender brown?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Er…Erm…Parvati?" asked Ron, gingerly.  
  
"She's always ignored me since that Yule Ball in fourth year, Ron! One guess to go!"  
  
"Hmm. I really don't know, Harry. Tell me!" pleaded Hermione.  
  
Just then a girl with long, blonde hair, wearing a lovely blue dress walked over. She looked about seven or eight months pregnant.  
  
"Hello Ron, Hermione. I hear you two are married! Congratulations!" she said  
  
"Who on earth are you?"  
  
"I'm Harry's wife, Mrs Potter."  
  
"Lucky chappie Harry, you've got a real sexy lady there!" Ron whispered in Harry's ear. Harry was astonished that Ron didn't recognise her! He desperately tried not to laugh!  
  
"Excuse me? How do you know us?" queried Hermione.  
  
"What? Hermione, don't you recognise me?" suddenly it dawned on her, they really didn't recognise her. 'Well, I suppose they haven't seen me or Harry for eight long months.' She thought to herself. 


	11. Extended Epilogue

In the Future Part 2  
  
  
  
"What? Hermione, don't you recognise me?" I heard her say.  
  
I was desperate to know who she was. She looked kinda familiar.  
  
"Just tell us who you are." I said, impatiently.  
  
"Why? Ron, how can you not recognise her?" said Harry.  
  
I was racking my brain. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Who was she?  
  
"Oh my god!" I exclaimed  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's..it's Ginny!"  
  
"Finally." she said.  
  
"But, your hair! Its blonde!"  
  
"I know, I dyed it a couple of months ago. Don't worry, it's not permanent."  
  
"So, Ginny, what job do you have?" asked Hermione  
  
"I'm a teacher, at Hogwarts. How about you?"  
  
"Wow! Well, I'm training to become an Auror and Ron's playing quidditch professionally! Harry?" said Hermione, very quickly.  
  
"Well, I'm a fully trained Auror, and I've been offered a job for the Chudley Cannons!"  
  
"Wow! Maybe you could teach me something? Hey, that's Ron's team! What position?" asked Hermione.  
  
"What position do you think?" said Harry.  
  
"Seeker?" said Ron.  
  
"Duh!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Are you going to accept?" asked Ron.  
  
"Dunno yet!"  
  
The boys continued their discussion about quidditch, whilst the girls talked about babies.  
  
"How many months pregnant are you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Eight!" said Ginny, happily.  
  
"So, its due in July?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, around then."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Oh, Ginny, we need to go!"  
  
"Alright, Harry. Bye Hermione! Bye Ron!"  
  
And so, they left. When they had gone, I went over to the food table to get some food. I couldn't help thinking about Harry and Ginny. I mean, I just got the most famous wizard as a brother in law! It was amazing!  
  
A/n: sorry it took so long for me to upload. I've been really busy lately! Hope you enjoy my very short explanation chapter! I don't think I'll be writing any more of this story, but I'm writing a new story, Harry Potter 5! 


End file.
